Vuelve a mi
by Haira
Summary: [oneshot]...Seiya x Serena


**Desclaimer: **ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen T.T

Oneshot basado en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Todo a cambiado, mucho tiempo paso y quizas jamás vuelva a verte, por eso...te pido **_**perdón**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

eh sufrido cada noche sin tenerte, me engañado a mi misma por mucho tiempo y ahora me arrepiento, nose cuando paso, ni como pero solo recuerdo tu mirada azul zafira clavada en mis mientras te despedías...eso me dolió, y mucho, pero después de mucho tiempo, termino por abrirse una herida que nunca creí existiría...cambie mi vida con la esperanza de volver a verte, ahora solo me queda el recuerdo de lo que fui antes de conocerte y mis amigas me reprocharon mucho haber cambiado el presente, el pasado y aun mas asi el _futuro_ mas sin embargo terminaron por resignarse a aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo, la construcción de Tokio de Cristal solo traería mas problemas, y sinceramente...ya no lo amo.

Una chica rubia de no mas de 20 años caminaba por el tan conocido parque numero 10 hundida en sus pensamientos, el dia era hermoso, pleno otoño, las hojas caían lenta y silenciosamente de los árboles a morir al piso, mientras que los pájaros cantaban felices y el sol irradiaba con todo su esplendor, un niño de cabellos café y ojos negros no muy alto y de no mas de 7 años que iba corriendo con unas flores en las manos se detuvo en seco frente a la chica haciendo que esta tambien se detenga...

-disculpe señorita...- dijo cortésmente el pequeño mientras le extendía una flor con su mano...- feliz dia de comiendo de otoño –termino por decir regalándole una tierna sonrisa, ella tomo la flor entre sus manos y se agacho para estar a su altura con una sonrisa en su rostro...

-muchas gracias...¿cuál es tu nombre pequeño? –cuestiono ella-

-mi nombre es Shito...¿y el suyo?- respondió el aun mas intrigado que antes...-

-bueno...me conocen como "bombon" –respondió ella sonriente mientras olía la flor antes entregada por aquel niño y recuerdos venían a su mente...-

Flash Back 

-esta prohibido pasar por ahí-

-ahí discúlpame yo solo pensé, es que queria ver a Aliz de cerca, no quiero decir yo solo, ahí lo siento mucho!...-

-pero si tu eres esa chica, vaya ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-disculpa, ¿acaso te eh visto en alguna parte?-

-¿no sabes quien soy yo?-

-no-

-¿enserió? Entonces creo que no soy tan famoso como pensaba-

-a ya se! Eres el nuevo casanova de aquí! Siento decirte pero ya estoy comprometida ¿te queda claro?-

-que graciosa eres-

-pero que grosero eres! Si tu me dijiste que estaba prohibido entrar a ese lugar!

- yo si puedo entrar ahí, nos veremos después bombon!-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿bombon?- cuestiono el niño sacándola de sus pensamientos...- pero ese no es un nombre

-bueno, jeje, es que un viejo amigo me llamo asi- su mirada alegre cambio a una de melancolía y bajo la vista tristemente hasta que un llamado de parte de una mujer, que por lo que parecia, y de la manera en que llamaba al niño a de ser su madre, saco de aquella tristeza y ese dolor tan profundo que ella sentia, Shito se despidió cortésmente y se fue corriendo junto a su madre ...-

se levanto lentamente y aun con la flor entre sus manos miro aquel cielo azul y suspiro pesadamente mientras en un susurro inaudible pronunciaba el nombre de: _Seiya_ .aquel susurro que seguramente el viento se llevo a morir junto a todos los suspiros perdidos en el aire..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subió lentamente las escaleras de aquel templo ya muy conocido, sus amigas la esperaban, hacia tanto no se reunían, exactamente el tiempo en el que ella habia decidido acabar con todo su calvario y terminar esa relación frustrante...pero en fin, al pasado pisado, como diria Mina, o lo daría entender en una enredadera de dichos...en fin, ahí estaba, parada frente a las grandes puertas del templo Hikawa ,suspiro profundamente y lenta pero segura fue entrando de apoco al lugar, sus amigas la esperaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa con abundantes dulces, te y pastel de fresas, preparado por Lita, les regalo una sonrisa y se acerco hasta quedar sentada a su lado...-

-siento retrasarme chicas...- dijo Serena algo apenada...-

-no hay problema, al fin y al cabo estamos mas que acostumbradas...-respondió Rei cruzándose de brazos mientras las demás asentían dándole la razon...-

-oye Serena... –dijo Lita cuestionando, hasta que serena abrió la boca para decir algo y ella la interrumpió para que no hablara, al fin y al cabo sabia lo que queria reprocharle...- y no te voy a llamar bombon!...¿qué costumbre es esa a? Ya me tienes cansada pidiendo que te llamen asi...

-lo siento...pero –recargando los brazos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos mientras perdía la vista en algún punto impreciso de la habitación...- ¿no es lindo?

-ejem, ejem...hablas del sobrenombre o de...- respondió mina observándola picaramente...- ¿de Seiya?

Ante el comentario Serena se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero luego bajo la mirada tristemente volviendo a recordar la razon por la que su vida era pura tristeza...volviendo a recordar el porque de sus decisiones y tambien...sabiendo que muchas de ellas las tomo por el echo de que ya no queria que los demás controlaran su vida como lo venían haciendo, siempre, siempre habia sido de esa manera, ella era solo un títere que manejaban a su antojo, pero eso termino, por lo que muchos problemas le habian traído, peleas, dolor, incluso habia perdido a sus amigas por largo tiempo. Tambien recordó aquellos atesorados momentos compartidos con él ,si, los recordaba a todos y hasta ahora se arrepentía de cada palabra que haya dañado a Seiya, solo ahora sentia lo que era vivir alejada de la persona amada y mas le dolía saber que lo habia lastimado, y mucho... lagrimas agolpaban por salir de sus ojos e hizo el mayor esfuerzo por impedirlo cuando, en este caso, la impetuosa Mina la saco de sus pensamientos...

-y pensar que echaste todo al agua por el y ni siquiera esta aquí...- dijo esta sin saber lo que habia dicho hasta que vio las miradas de sus amigas clavada en ella y la cara de tristeza de serena, se llevo una mano a la boca y luego intento remediarlo pero le fue inútil...-

-lose... y no me arrepiento de eso...con su permiso...-Serena se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a las grandes puertas del templo Hikawa, ya no lo soportaba mas, tenia que irse, queria estar sola, llorar ,descargar toda esa rabia, todo ese dolor que llevaba cargado en la espalda, ya no soportaba mas esta situación...-

-perdóname Serena ¿quieres que vaya contigo? –pregunto Mina preocupada pero lo mas calmada que pudo, su amiga solo negó con la cabeza y salio de ahí lentamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si...-

Miro hacia el final de las escaleras, sin embargo lo que vio la sorprendió tanto que no supo si era un espejismo o si era real lo que sus ojos veían, los cerro creyendo que estaba loca y después de unos segundos volvio a abrirlos para encontrarse con que no era ningún espejismo, estaba ahí, parado frente a ella al pie de la escalera...una lagrima cayo por su mejilla ¿qué hacia ahí?...no lo sabia , tampoco supo como, pero ya estaba frente a el viéndolo fijamente mientras el le sonreía como antes...Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos , a lo que el le correspondió tiernamente, la extrañaba, extrañaba sus celestes, esa calida mirada, su rubio cabello atado de esa forma tan peculiar...se separaron apenas mientras una lagrima corria por los ojos de Serena...

-Seiya...¿cómo es que... –no pudo terminar de decir cuando fue interrumpida por el quien limpiaba esa lagrima rebelde...-

-el viento me dijo que estabas triste- y le sonrió picaramente-

-¿el viento... –dijo pensativa- fue Haruka? –pregunto mientras se aferraba mas a Seiya, el solo se limito a sonreír y se acerco a su oído, y en un susurro le dijo: -

-te amo, Bombon- para luego alejarla un poco de el buscar sus labios y besarlos con pasión, miles de sensaciones llegaron a ellos, mas no querían separarse pero tuvieron que hacerlo por falta de aire, en ese momento Serena lo abrazo con fuerza como queriendo que todo esto no fuera un simple sueño y mientras volvía a derramar una solitaria lagrima le dijo: _prométeme que no me dejaras_ , ante esto el solo le correspondió a aquel abrazo y le respondió sin separarse: _lo prometo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban Haruka y Michiru observando aquella escena recargados en el convertible rojo de la primera...sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que la ojiverde rompio aquel silencio, sabia que Haruka nunca se habia llevado muy bien con Seiya, por lo que nunca creyó que buscaría la felicidad de serena sin importarle tener que entablar una conversación con alguien que a ella no le caía del nada bien, aunque bien sabia el gran afecto que sentia por Serena, sabia que la queria como a una hermana y que por ella aria cualquier sacrificio...

-nuestra princesa esta feliz- dijo Michiru acercándose coquetamente a Haruka mientas le sonreía...-gracias –termino por decirle en un susurro mientras depositaba un pequeño pero fugaz beso en sus labios-

-no hay de que...sera mejor irnos, es tarde Sirena... –dijo abriéndole la puerta del acompañante mientras le sonreía seductoramente ,a lo que ella asintió y subió para que luego cerrara la puerta con delicadeza, Haruka se cruzo por delante y subió al auto para luego ponerlo en marcha y asi irse a destino mientras la noche llegaba se veían morir el sol en el horizonte...-

Fin 

**H**olas!!!

Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer oneshot de Sailor Moon, como verán mi pareja favorita es Serena y Seiya... como dije antes , ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, aunque si asi fuera esta pareja hubiera tenido otro final T.T

Les juro que cuando vi el final de SM queria meterme por la pantalla de la computadora y matar a Serena...

Si dije computadora porque cuando pasaban la serie por TV yo tenia apenas 3 años ,ni modo que lo recordara hasta ahora...xD

el FLASHBACK es de cuando Serena conoció al bombonazo de Seiya en la filmación de la novela en el parque...

y como verán me encanta la pareja Haruka y Michiru, por eso no pudo faltar un pequeño protagonismo...

bueno...hasta la próxima...déjenme reviews ok? Nada mas presionen el botoncito que dice: **GO**

Bezzo

Haira 


End file.
